


Freedom

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Ash’s freedom and Nick’s redemption were tied up in this intimate act.Spoilers: up to Devil May Cry





	Freedom

_Ash could feel Nick’s hunger like it was his own. That all consuming, soul deep need to feed, whittling way at Nick’s control. When was the last time Nick had fed?_

_Nick was deathly pale, his skin ashen from his hunger and the grievous wounds suffered at Stryker’s hands. Wounds received because he’d stepped in front of Ash to protect Ash from Stryker’s killing blow._

_That act had shaken Ash. The dying hope Nick would look at him and no longer see an enemy but a once best friend suddenly growing strong again. He’d healed Nick’s wounds but hesitated in the face of Nick’s weakening control over his hunger._

_“He needs to feed Ash.”_

_“I know.” Ash snapped at Savitar._

_“Then quite being so squeamish and feed him. Unless you want to barter with Artemis.”_

_Ash glared at Savitar. The last thing Nick needed was to be bound to Artie just like Ash was. He turned back to Nick, stripping off his t-shirt to give Nick better access to his throat. Nick struggled to his knees as Ash turned his back on him, pulling his hair to one side, leaving his neck exposed._

_Nick fang’s sank into Ash’s neck, his body barely brushing against Ash as he tried to keep some space between them. Ash gasped, eyes closing as he grew hard from Nick’s feeding. This was always such an intimate thing with him, always sexual which was why he only fed from Artemis and no one else. He could feel Nick’s erection pressing against his back, even as Nick tried not to move any closer then necessary._

Nick’s fangs sank into his neck. Ash groaned, fingers tangling in Nick’s head to pull him closer. Those first dozen feedings had been so awkward. Both of them struggling to keep their distance from each other and both ignoring how aroused they’d become. 

Now he welcomed the feel of Nick’s fangs sinking into his neck, Nick’s naked body pressed tightly against his. His freedom and Nick’s redemption all tied together in this intimate act as Nick fed deeply from Ash.

Ash no longer needed Artemis, no longer needed to bargain with her for pieces of his flesh so he could assuage his own hunger. For while he could sate Nick’s hunger, Nick had eased his own. He could feed and sustain Ash as much as Artie ever could. 

Now, he no longer had to answer her call, or the harsh demands she’d laid upon his soul in exchange for sating his hunger. Nick had become his second in command of his Dark-Hunters, had offered to take on Artemis in an attempt to ease Ash’s burdens and to atone for the mistakes Nick had made. 

Nick lifted his head from Ash’s neck, his body grinding into Ash. Ash tumbled him onto the bed, settling between Nick’s spread legs. Nick’s eyes were swirling silver, just as Ash’s were, dark with another hunger that had grown while he fed. Ash ground his hips into Nick’s, his own hunger meeting Nick’s. 

Nick’s hands slid over his ass, gripping tight as he urged Ash to move. Their skin was slick, cocks sliding against each other while their harsh moans and grunts filled the air. Ash kept his eyes on Nick, watching the pleasure flickering across his face, just as Nick cried out, coming over their bellies. Ash groaned as he followed Nick. 

Ash still wasn’t sure what was between them now. They were friends again, along with something else. He only knew that he’d never felt this way when he bedded Artemis. This was more than just his body seeking release. He’d never wanted to curl up against her as he was now with Nick. 

Whatever it was Ash didn’t examine it too closely for fear of destroying it just like every other good thing in his life. 

He could only it would last.


End file.
